Slender Hearts
by GothicSlenderman
Summary: The Jounrey of Sora and Riku saving the other worlds from Creepypasta as Sora and Riku are being watched by the Slenderman. some will live, many will DIE. Go to sleep...
1. Prologue

Slender Hearts - Prologue

Before Kingdom Hearts 1-

There was a rumor of a man in a black suit that lives in the forest. They say when you enter the forest you have to collect 8 notes before he catches you. No one knows what happens when he finds you but god forbit when he does. Many poeple consider this creature to be many things, a creepypasta, an internet meme, an urban legend like big foot, a video game character on PC, but the most said from everyone I heard was...real. It was a week before I went to go to the forest myself.

During Kingdom Hearts 1-

I finally got to the forest and got all 8 notes without a single sight of this tall man. But at the same time I felt as if I was being followed. I went from once I came but got lost. I found myself at the outside of the shower house everyone talks about. The I saw them, these small shadow like creatures. They crawled after me but they were destroyed by him. The Slenderman. He was holding a strange weapon in one of his tentacles. A sword maybe? He began to fight even more of these shadows. Were these shadows the reason he didn't follow me? And were the shadows the ones that were following me? I went inside the shower house for shelter and saw what looked like a glowing keyhole. The roof was rippef off by a giant version of the shadows and shoved me out of the way. The Keyhole began to crack and when it finally was destroyed the forest began to grow darker and darker. I coudln't see anything after that...but I heard some poeple talking.

"Gwarsh, is that all that's left of the worlds taken by the Heartless?" A very humorous voice said. I began to see a clearer imageof what was going on. I saw a young boy, and 2 of his friends.

"Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem, right?" The boy had asked his friends.

"You Becha!" the third had said. I was confused of who these 3 were but I decided to listen in on their conversation to get more info on what might be going on.

The boy began to speak again. "But, if we do beat him and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to us?" He seemed frightened.

"Well, uh..."

"This is a Heartless world, so maybe it'll just disappear." The humorous one had said. But what's a Heartless? Are they those things I saw in Slenderman's forest? The two others got worried but the humorous one spoke on.

"But no worries. Even if this place goes poof, our hearts ain't goin' nowhere. I'm sure we'll find our pals again. Yup, I just know that we will." The two agreed but the boy looked at his hand but what was he holding? Then the Slenderman was directly behind the boy, maybe this boy is his next victim. But how did the Slenderman get here. I decided to follow to see what would happen next and maybe get some answers. After hearing about this Riku and Ansem and darkness in the heart I found myself in front of a giant wight door. The boy who I found out his name was Sora was fighting a giant version of this Ansem guy. With his friends Donald and Goofy. I saw him in front of the door. He was looking right at me. But there was also a boy around the same age as Sora, maybe a bit older. The Slenderman disappeared and the boy gave me a dipressing look but opened a portal of darkness. He walked through but I started to grow tired and collapsed eventually.

During Chain of Memories-

I woke up with three others in black coats in a basement like area. Vexen, Zexion, and Lexeaus were their names. They came up to me and tried to get answers from me. About the Slenderman. I only knew the name and the rumors so that's what I told them.

"Interesting, the Slenderman like Sora is a keyblade weilder." Vexen had said. But they mentioned something about a man in a white bloody jacket who entered Castle Oblivion. The place I was at.

"This man isn't the Slenderman but from the information I can gather he comes from the same world as Slenderman and this boy we found. He carries a bloody knife around and says the same words over and over. Go to sleep." Zexion had explained. This man, could it be? Jeff the Killer?  
"I'm gonna go check it out." I tried to scream for him to stop but I fell unconcious again...

During Kingdom Hearts II-

I woke up in a weird tower where I found two of Sora's friends standing over top of me staring down.

"King Mickey, she's awake!" Donald shouted. A mouse like character turned around and asked if I was ok. I was a bit drowzy but ok overall.

"Gosh you had us worried there for a sec. You've been asleep for over a year. Riku, a friend of mine, got you out of Castle Oblivion but you've been unconcious ever sense." A old wizard called over the king. While they were talking I looked in my pocket and found the 8 notes I got from Slenderman's forest. I looked over to the wizard and mickey and saw the Slenderman standing behind them.

"Gwarsh, are you ok?" Goofy asked but I fell unconcious once more...that's where my story ends...for now.


	2. Chapter 1

Slender Hearts - Chapter 1

Directly after Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, at the Mysterious Tower. Yen Sid had waited until Sora's return from Traverse Town to give him some grave news. Riku already looked worried as he gazed at the mysterious girl in the other room being watched by Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. Sora ran into the room in a flash.

"Hey, I'm back Yen Sid. Did I miss anything?" He noticed the worried looks and Yen Sid and Riku's faces. He turned to see an unconcious girl in the other room.

"Who is that? Is she ok?" He started walking towards the white sweatshirted, black haired girl but Riku stopped him.

"Sora we need talk..." Riku said with a worried look still on his face. Sora became confused as Yen Sid put an image on his desk like a prjection. The image was of a tall man in a black suit missing his face. Sora told Yen Sid that he forgot to put the man's face on but he became nervous when Yen Sid had told him he had no face.

"Who is this? A member of the new Organization XIII, a Heartless, a Nobody?" Yen Sid said no to all three.

"He is a being all of his own. From the information we could get from the girl before she fell into this coma was his name and these notes." The wizard put 8 peices of paper on his desk around the projection. All saying things like "Don't look or it takes you" or "Always watches no eyes." Sora became uneasy so he asked what his name is.

SLENDERMAN...

Sora got goosebumps but shook them off to ask why this Slenderman was so important. Apparently he was following Sora ever sense he entered the End of the World to defeat Ansem or Xehanort's Heartless. But what for? What did the Slenderman want from Sora?

"What's the girl's name?" Sora wanted to change the topic to shake the feeling of fear out of his heart. The girl never said her name during her short concious time in the Mysterious Tower. Yen Sid knew Sora was frightened but he gave him some information anyway.

"The Slenderman was once a part of a world called Creepypasta, this world was swallowed by darkness like the others in your first journey. But instead of it coming back to the realm of the light after you defeated Xehanort's Heartless, it was destroyed. Bringing a word of darkness back to life with light only destroys it completely. Some of the people of Creepypasta have followed Slenderman into other worlds. Sora, you can't stay here it will only make you vulnerable to the Slenderman. you must go to these other worlds and defeat these people before they get killed by them. A road will be formed as you defeat these killers. Riku, I need you to follow Sora. Who knows what could go after him." Riku nodded as he got Sora to follow him. They used their keyblades to open the door to the first world. Wonderland...

"Those two might need all of the help they could get. I would send the King with Donald and Goofy but they never answered any of my messages." The door to the Wardrobe room slammed but opened on it's own again. Yen Side quickly got up to see that Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather were all brutally killed. Blood covered the walls but the sleeping girrl seemed to be unharmed. The door closed behind Yen Sid as he turned around to see a young boy with a white sweatshirt on. His mouth was ripped open to form a smile and his eye lids were burned off.

"You need some rest old timer. Why don't I help you...go to sleep?" The boy then ripped out a knife and stabbed Yen Sid multiple times. The knife grew and grew into the shape of a keyblade. Yen Sid was dead...Slenderman wasn't the only one following Sora.


End file.
